


you're my sweet escape

by louisofvere



Series: sweet escapes [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Louis is shy, Louis likes nail polish, M/M, Model Louis, Panties, Photographer Harry, crossdresser louis, eleanor is a model, fotoshoot, green nails, harry is grinning all the time, liam is a guy working at adidas, louis likes dresses, louis likes make up, niall is his agent
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisofvere/pseuds/louisofvere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Model Louis Tomlinson versteckt sich jeden Tag in unpassenden maskulinen Klamotten. Nach der Arbeit erst kann er sich schminken, sich die Nägel lackieren und glücklich vor seinem Spiegel tanzen.<br/>Doch ein kleiner Fehler seinerseits und der Fotograf Harry Styles lassen sein Geheimnis auffliegen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my sweet escape

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier ist einer der ersten One-Shots, die ich geschrieben habe. Es tauchen kleine Logiklücken auf und das Wort "Frauenklamotten". Ich bin der Meinung, dass Kleidung kein Geschlecht hat, also versteht dieses Wort nicht falsch und nimmt das ganze nicht so ernst. :)  
> Enjoy xx

Louis Tomlinson rückte sein Sakko zurecht und positionierte sich neben den anderen Männern in einer Reihe. Alle schauten arrogant Richtung Kamera, während Louis kritisch nach unten auf den Boden sah und seine schwarzen Lackschuhe anstarrte.  
„Tomlinson!“, rief der Fotograf, dessen Namen Louis schon wieder vergessen hatte. War es Jim oder vielleicht Richard?  
„Ja?“  
„Ich wollte nicht mit dir sprechen. Guck einfach in die verdammte Kamera. Wie oft denn noch!“, fluchte er gestresst und drückte nebenbei immer wieder den Auslöser.  
Louis rollte mit den Augen, verschränkte - ähnlich wie die anderen Männer in der Reihe - die Arme vor der Brust und zog arrogant eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
Arrogant war gut. Arrogant war das, was alle sehen wollten. Wenn Models nicht so schauten, sahen sie nicht professionell aus.  
Aber in diesem Moment achtete Louis nicht darauf arrogant zu gucken. Es kam von ganz allein.  
Die Männer die links und rechts neben ihm standen und wie die Mitte umrahmten, waren größer als er.  
Louis stellte seine Füße weiter voneinander weg, um einen selbstbewussten Eindruck leichter auf sein Gesicht zu bekommen. Schwer war das nicht. Selbstbewusst war er ja.  
Nur nicht in diesen Klamotten.  
Das Hemd war viel zu groß, das Sakko zu eng, die Hose zu weit und die Schuhe zu klumpig. Das wenige Make-Up, was ihm aufgetragen wurde, war viel zu wenig für Louis’ Geschmack und dass so viele hübsche Männer um ihn versammelt waren, lenkte ihn ab. Viel zu sehr.  
„Stop, stop, stop! Tomlinson! Verdammt, ich nehme dich gleich aus der Reihe!“, schimpfte Jim oder Richard und kam hinter der Kamera und den Scheinwerfern hervor. Er baute sich wie eine Wand vor Louis auf und funkelte ihn an. „Hör auf so zu tun, als seist du die Mitte des Bildes! Das ist eine ganz normale Reihe und hier bist du einer von vielen. Ich will keinen asymmetrischen Schwachsinn! Hab ich mich da deutlich genug ausgedrückt? Denn wenn nicht, melde ich deine Unprofessionalität bei deiner Agentur!“, zischte er Louis ins Gesicht.  
Louis schaffte es bei diesen harschen und abfälligen Worten einen kühlen Gesichtsausdruck zu behalten.  
„Nur weil du bei Modest!Modeling bist, bist du nicht besser als anderen.“ Nach diesem letzten Satz verschwand Richard (Louis war sich nun sicher) wieder hinter der Kamera und knipste weiter Fotos.  
Louis gab sein Bestes, setzte einfach eine Maske auf. Er musste so aussehen wie alle anderen und nicht anders.  
Doch das schien schwerer für ihn zu sein, als für die anderen Models um Louis herum.  
Louis hatte es gemerkt als er 14 war. Es war seine Geburtstagsparty gewesen und er hatte fast nur Mädchen eingeladen. Das war zwar noch bevor er sich geoutet hatte, aber alle wussten schon damals, dass Klein-Louis eher auf Männer als Frauen stand.  
Eine seiner besten Freundinnen, Chloé, hatte ihm zum Geburtstag als Witz eine Tiara geschenkt. Sie hatte Louis gesagt, er solle seine Augen schließen (und das hatte er gemacht) und dann hatte sie ihm das plüschige rosa Ding auf den Kopf gesetzt.  
Die Mädchen um ihn herum hatten gekichert und erst hatte Louis nicht gewusst warum. Als er dann aber in den Spiegel geschaut hatte, hatte er das Ding auf seinem Kopf gesehen und wurde rot.  
Was für Chloé und die anderen ein nett gemeinter Scherz gewesen war, kam bei Louis eher nicht so gut an. Er riss sich die Tiara vom Kopf und stampfte in sein Zimmer.  
„Louis!“, rief ihm Chloé hinterher, „Das war doch nur ein Scherz! Wir wollten dich zum Lachen bringen!“  
Doch Louis fand das gar nicht zum Lachen. Er war unsicher und eigentlich kurz davor gewesen sich als schwul zu outen und da setzten seine Freundinnen ihm heimlich eine Tiara auf dem Kopf, als würden sie es längst wissen und - was das Schlimmste an allem war - sich über ihn lustig machen.  
Nach einer Zeit und ein paar frustrierten Tränchen ging Louis’ Zimmertür auf und seine Mutter nahm ihm in die Arme.  
„Ich wollte…, sie haben…, ich kann nicht…, ich dachte doch…“, stotterte er unter Schluchzern und ließ sich von seiner Mutter über die braunen Haaren streichen.  
„Ist doch gut, Schatz. ist doch alles gut. Es war etwas unglücklich, aber sie meinten es nur gut. Sie unterstützen dich.“  
Louis schaute hoch. Er hatte immer noch eine tropfende Nase und rot umrandete Augen, als er seine Mutter fragend ansah. „Unterstützen? Wobei?“  
Jay lachte leicht. „Du bist soweit, wenn du soweit bist.“  
Louis war soweit, als er fünfzehn wurde. Er war ein Jahr reifer und wusste, dass seine Freundinnen kein Problem damit haben würden (und die wenigen Jungs, mit denen er befreundet war hoffentlich auch nicht).  
Es war an seinem Geburtstag und er stellte sich auf einen Stuhl und kicherte. Sie saßen gerade an bei Kaffee und Kuchen, Torte und Gebäck. Er hatte die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Gäste fast sofort.  
„Ich bin schwul.“  
Und erst war es totenstill.  
Louis schluckte, starrte nun verängstigt in die Richtung seiner eigentlichen Freunde, die nach einer Zeit anfingen zu grinsen und sich untereinander abklatschten.  
„Was ist denn?“, fragte Louis unsicher, fand jedoch nicht die Kraft von seinem Stuhl herunter zu steigen.  
„Wir hatten nur einige Wetten“, zuckte Chloé mit den Schultern.  
„Worauf habt ihr gewettet?“, fragte Louis perplex nach.  
„Wann du es uns endlich sagst“, grinste Chloé.  
Und da fiel Louis ein Stein vom Herzen.  
Aber er hatte zwei. Und den zweiten wollte er noch ein bisschen behalten. Noch sicher in seiner Hand halten und mit ihm herum spielen, bis er sich sicher war. Denn vor dem zweiten Stein hatte er selbst noch Angst.  
Die Tiara hatte er behalten. Nach seinem vierzehnten Geburtstag hatte er sie von der Kommode im Flur in sein Zimmer genommen. Jay tat so, als hätte sie es nicht bemerkt, um ihren Sohn nicht zu verunsichern.  
Louis hatte sie sich einige Male auf den Kopf gesetzt, sich vor den Spiegel gestellt und sich betrachtet.  
Im darauf folgenden halben Jahr hatte er sich immer wieder in das Zimmer seiner Mutter geschlichen und sich ihr Make-Up „ausgeliehen“. Er hatte sich Mascara, Lippenstift und Nagellack genommen und heimlich geübt. Immer besonders leise, damit er hören konnte, wann seine Mutter wieder zuhause war.  
Jay wunderte sich zwar, wieso ihr einziger Sohn immer öfter den Samstagseinkauf schwänzte und lieber zu Hause blieb, aber sie schrieb es auf das Teenager-Dasein.  
Mit der Zeit wurde Louis besser. Bald konnte er sich innerhalb von fünf Minuten einen Eyelinerstrich ziehen und dann versuchte er sich am Nagellack. Manchmal schoss er Fotos mit seinem Handy, um sein Meisterwerk abrufbar immer dabei haben zu können. (Schließlich musste er den Lack immer wieder sofort entfernen, denn er wusste ja nie, wann seine Mutter wieder nach Hause kam.)  
Nach seinem Coming Out wurde es ein Stück weit besser. Ein Stück weit leichter er selbst zu sein. Er konnte mit Chloé endlich über Stan schwärmen, sie konnten endlich shoppen gehen ohne das Louis ab und zu versuchte „sich wieder in den Griff zu kriegen“, wie er es selbst nannte.  
Denn Louis wollte sich verstellen. Er wollte nicht angestarrt werden, nicht angezweifelt werden. Lieber verstellte er sich vor der ganzen Welt als von allen ausgelacht oder dumm angeschaut zu werden.  
Nach seinem Coming Out konnte Louis ein Stück weit er selbst sein und wenn er gewollt hätte, dass hatte er gewusst, hätte er auch ganz er selbst sein können, aber dazu fehlte ihm das Selbstbewusstsein und auch die Zustimmung von anderen. Denn während es vor seinem Coming Out so schien, als würden seine Freundinnen und seine Mutter ihm ins Gewissen reden, dass homosexuell zu sein nichts schlimmes war, so schien es, als würden sie ihm nach seinem Coming Out nur erklären, dass man sich als Schwuler trotzdem „normal“ anziehen musste.  
Ausschlaggebend war für Louis eine Konversation, die er mit Chloé hatte.  
In dieser sagte Chloé den Satz, von dem Louis bis heute noch Alpträume hatte.  
„Also ich finde es bemerkenswert, wenn sich Männer wie Frauen kleiden. Ich meine, wo nehmen die das Selbstbewusstsein her. Aber mal ehrlich: Ich finde wirklich nicht, dass das gut aussieht. Ich finde es sieht eher so aus, als würden sie sich verkleiden.“  
Tja und ab diesem Tag war klar gewesen, dass Louis sich wohl nie zusammen mit Chloé für eine Party schminken würde und dass er sich wohl nie mit ihr über das süße Sommerkleid im Angebot unterhalten könnte.  
Denn das war offenbar etwas anders als schwul zu sein.  
Schwul: Ja, klar. Aber sich als Mann wie eine Frau kleiden? Nein, auf keinen Fall.  
Bis dahin reichte die Toleranz nicht.

****

 

Nach dem Fotoshoot machte sich Louis wieder auf den Heimweh. Er hielt noch kurz beim Bäcker an und nahm sich sein Abendessen mit. Ein einfaches belegtes Brötchen. Zu mehr hatte er nicht Hunger.  
Es war nicht so, dass er hungern musste. Fast schon im Gegenteil, denn seine Model-Agentur züchtete die nächste Generation der In-Models. Es war nun nicht mehr angesagt mager und dürr zu sein. Erst recht nicht als Mann.  
Dass Louis eher einen weiblichen Körperbau hatte mit seinem runden Hinterteil und seiner klar gezeichneten Hüfte, hatten die Leute von Modest!Modeling schon gleich gut gefunden. Louis war neu, frisch, jung und talentiert.  
Dass er eher kleiner war, machte kaum einem etwas. Er bekam trotzdem sehr viele Jobs und konnte aus sämtlichen Plakaten in ganz London bewundert werden. Manchmal wurde er sogar erkannt und musste Autogramme geben.  
Denn Louis Tomlinson war einzigartig. Von seinem Körperbau und seinem immer bleibenden Ausdruck im Gesicht. Diesen Ausdruck, der so viel Charakter zeigte. Schon beim ersten Hinsehen.  
Modest!Modeling war die Nummer Eins in der Model-Branche geworden. Wenn man nicht bei der Agentur angenommen worden war, konnte man seine Karriere schon fast abschreiben. Doch Louis hatte es geschafft. Trotz seiner Selbstzweifel, trotz der für ihn nicht bequemen Mode hatte er es geschafft.  
Louis wohnte in einem einfachen Apartment, dass man mit der U-Bahn erreichen konnte. Nachdem er bei seiner Station ausgestiegen war, musste er nur noch durch den Green Park gehen, die Straße überqueren und die Treppen des Treppenhauses hinauf gehen. Und schon stand er vor seiner Tür.  
Seine Wohnung hatte er modern eingerichtet. Viel weiß und viel einheitliches ohne viel Klimbim. Sein Zimmer war sein ganzer Stolz mit einem großen Himmelbett und all seinen Sachen, die nie jemand sehen durfte.  
Die auch nie jemand sah, denn Louis war single und seine wenigen Freunde hatten Verständnis für seinen Tick, dass keiner in sein Zimmer durfte.  
Er legte das belegte Brötchen neben die Spüle. Bevor er aß, wollte er sich umziehen.  
Also ging er erst einmal zu seinem Kleiderschrank, entschied sich trotz des eher frischen Wetters für einen Rock und ein T-Shirt mit floralem Aufdruck. Er zog sich eine Strumpfhose an, nachdem er seine Boxer gegen seine babyblauen Panties ausgetauscht hatte.  
Als er angezogen war, kramte er nach seinen Lieblingsschuhen. Hohe schwarze High Heels mit Pfennigabsatz.  
Nachdem er sich zufrieden im Spiegel angesehen hatte, setzte er sich vor den Spiegel an seinem Make-Up-Tisch und entfernte die Schminke, die er für den Fotoshoot tragen musste.  
Schnell waren Eyeliner und Lippenstift aufgetragen und Mascara und Lidschatten und und und… Louis wusste, dass er vielleicht etwas zu sehr aufgetragen hatte, aber das machte ihm nichts. Da er so nicht draußen herum laufen konnte (also mit Make-Up und in Frauenmode), musste er es drinnen eben etwas übertreiben.  
Dann kam schließlich der letzte Schritt. Das Foto. Louis machte andauernd Fotos von sich in seinen richtigen Klamotten. Er stellte sich vor die Linse seiner Spiegelreflexkamera, welche er auf Selbstauslöser-Modus gestellt und auf einem Stativ angebracht hatte und ließ sich im Blitzlichtgewitter gehen. Er poste was das Zeug hielt, schöpfte neues Selbstbewusstsein in seiner Zufriedenheit, hatte ein weites Lächeln auf den Lippen und machte verrückte Gesichtsausdrücke.  
Als er genug hatte, stellte er die Kamera aus und legte sie wieder sicher zurück an ihren Platz.  
Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Louis in seiner Wohnung. Es war später Nachmittag gewesen, als er zu Hause angekommen war und das Schminken, Stylen und Posen hatte seine Zeit gedauert, sodass es nun schon Abend war und er sich es glücklich auf seinem Sofa unter seiner pinken Kuscheldecke gemütlich machen konnte. Er nahm sich jetzt endlich sein Brötchen und aß es, als er das Programm der Prime Time über sich ergehen ließ.

****

Er seufzte und stelle sich wieder richtig hin. Danach richtete er seinen Blick erneut zur Kamera. Versuchte möglichst arrogant und selbstbewusst zu gucken.  
„Stop, stop, stop!“, unterbrach ihn der Fotograf. Wieder war es dieser blöde Richard.  
Er kam wieder aus seinem Versteck hinter der Kamera hervor und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor die beiden Models. „Was ist es diesmal, Tomlinson? Oder sollte ich dich lieber Prinzessin nennen? Weil du stehst hier wie eine Gott verdammte Pussy!“, knirschte er aus seinen Zähnen hervor.  
Bei diesen Worten zuckte Louis zusammen und sah beschämt zu Boden.  
„Was ist es? Wieso guckst du so…“ Richard suchte nach einem Wort dafür und schnippte nachdenkend mit seinen Fingern.  
„Schwul?“, fragte Louis kleinlaut.  
„Genau. Das war es. Du stehst da viel zu schwul. Also Tomlinson, hole endlich deinen Macho heraus. Du hast eine hübsche Frau neben dir!“, forderte der Fotograf ihn motiviert dazu auf.  
Wie Louis Fotografen doch hasste! Alle waren sie gleich: Nur am herum nörgeln und schreien und immer gehetzt und viel zu schnell und so verdammt fake.   
„Aber ich bin schwul“, warf Louis kleinlaut ein und spielte mit seinen Fingern herum. Er wagte es Richard nur einmal kurz in die Augen zu sehen, bevor er wieder auf den weißen Boden unter sich starrte.  
Richard seufzte. „Als Model ist man auch Schauspieler. Dann stell dir eben vor, dass ein heißer Kerl neben dir steht. Ist mir doch scheißegal.“ Richard raufte sich durch die Haare. Danach verschwand er wieder hinter seinen Scheinwerfern und der Kamera. Neben ihm legte Eleanor beruhigend eine Hand auf Louis’ Schulter. „Er labert nur Quatsch, Louis. Du siehst sicher toll aus und es ist okay, dass du nicht einfach so tun kannst, als wäre ich einer deiner Liebhaber.“ Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, doch Louis sah das nicht, da er immer noch auf die Erde vor sich starrte und versuchte nicht zu heulen.  
Heute war wieder einer dieser Tage, an denen es besonders schlimm war. Heute wollte er besonders gern ein Kleid tragen oder vielleicht eine Leggings. Heute wäre ihm so danach gewesen seinen violetten Lippenstift auszuprobieren und heute hatte er ein Gefühl einen graden Lidstrich in Sekunden ziehen zu können.  
Doch er konnte nicht. Weil keiner wusste, was er wirklich tragen würde, wenn er könnte. Nicht einmal seine Mutter. Und der erzählte er eigentlich alles…  
Und wenn er an dieser Art von Tagen auch noch einen Fototermin hatte, war das das Schlimmste. besonders, wenn er diesen Termin mit einer hübschen Frau hatte, die all das tragen konnte, was er liebend gern auch tragen wollte. Sie musste ihr Make-Up nicht im Internet bestellen. Sie musste in der Mall nicht so tun, als würde sie gerne in der Männerabteilung stöbern. Sie konnte offen dazu stehen so zu sein wie sie ist. Und Louis nicht.  
Es war nicht so, dass er eine Frau sein wollte. Um Gottes Willen, bloß nicht! Er wollte nur die Klamotten tragen, sich schminken, sich so benehmen wie eine. Weil das einfach mehr so war… wie er. Im Gegensatz zu anderen hatte sich das bei ihm erst relativ spät gezeigt, erst mit 14, doch das machte es nicht besser. Denn nun hatte er das Gefühl, dass er all die Jahre verschwendet hatte. Dass er in all den Jahren etwas besseren hätte machen können.  
Wer weiß: Wenn Louis es schon sein Leben lang gewusst hätte, vielleicht hätte er es gesagt. Vielleicht hätte er sich mit 12 geoutet und einfach angefangen Frauenklamotten zu tragen und sich zu schminken.  
Wer weiß: Vielleicht wäre er ins Cheerleading-Team gekommen, weil er sich eben nicht wie ein Stock bewegt hätte, weil er sich in der männlichen Uniform beim Vortanzen doof vorgekommen wäre.  
Wer weiß: Vielleicht hätte er schon einen Freund gehabt. Länger als nur eine Nacht oder eine Woche. Vielleicht hätte er sogar einen gefunden, der ihn unterstützte. In allem was er tat.  
Doch Louis war zu feige und dachte, dass es jetzt schon zu spät war, weil er all die Jahre in den falschen Klamotten verbracht hatte.  
Richard schoss weitere Fotos, aber unterbrach ziemlich schnell wieder. Man hörte ein Seufzen hinter der Kamera. „Tomlinson, ist es der Hocker?“  
Louis nickte. Vielleicht ließ ihn Richard jetzt endlich in Ruhe.  
Da Louis klein war und Eleanor die „normalen“ Moselmaße vorzuweisen hatte und außerdem Mörder-High Heels trug, musste Louis, um größer als sie zu sein, auf einem kleinen Hocker stehen, damit ihre Gesichter und ihre Oberkörper aufeinander abgestimmt waren. Richard fotografierte sowieso nur die obere Körperhälfte und er meinte, dass, wenn es hart auf hart kam, der Rest retuschiert würde.  
„Der Hocker ist leicht demütigend“, nuschelte Louis. Heute war sein Selbstbewusstsein besonders tief im Keller.  
„Demütigend? Aber ich dachte, dass du schwul bist. Ist es dir dann nicht egal, was Eleanor von dir denkt? Oder bin ich es?“ Dann lachte er kurz.  
„Nein, ich muss keinen beeindrucken! Nur habe ich auch noch etwas Würde!“, schnauzte Louis zickig zurück.  
„Ah, die Tour. Würde… Mit deinem Vertrag bei Modest!Modeling hast du aber unterschrieben, dass ich dir jegliche Würde bis aufs Letzte aus dem Körper treiben darf. So funktioniert das mit dem Modeln nun einmal, Tomlinson!“, argumentierte Richard, „Du bist hier um die Rolle des großen tollen Mannes zu spielen und ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht, wieso dich Burberry überhaupt als Gesicht für ihre neue Modelinie haben will, aber ich mache hier ja nur die Fotos. ich versuche daraus das Beste zu machen, Kleiner. Glaub mir. Und wenn du als Kind immer fleißig deine Milch getrunken hättest, wärst du bestimmt größer und wir hätten das Problem hier nicht.“  
Danach ist es ruhig.  
„Noch Fragen? nein? Gut, wieder auf Position. Wir machen jetzt die letzten Fotos. ich will auch irgendwann fertig sein.“ Der Fotograf seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Als Richard weg war und sich Eleanor und Louis gemeinsam in der Umkleide umzogen (zusammen, ja, wen stört es schon), konnte sich das männliche Model nicht mehr zusammen reißen. „Wer ist er? Wer… wieso macht er das, wenn er nie darauf Lust zu haben scheint? Ist er eines Morgens aufgewacht und hat sich gesagt: Oh, ich könnte Fotograf werden und dann treibe ich das Selbstbewusstsein aus allen Models, die ich fotografiere? Wer will überhaupt Fotograf werden. Dieser Beruf ist so lächerlich! Ich kann mich auch hinter eine Linse stellen und einen Knopf drücken, zwischendurch mal Gut so und Guck in die verdammte Kamera schreien! Ja, das könnte ich, Eleanor. Sicherlich besser als er! Mag er mich nicht? Hat er es auf mich abgesehen? Ich meine… Ich bin eins von Londons beliebtesten und erfolgreichsten Models! Ich mache auch nur meinen Job! Was machen Fotografen überhaupt, huh? Die sollen mal vor der Kamera stehen und auf Knopfdruck jemand anderes sein und auf High Heels stehen und das aushalten. ich will den mal auf hochhackigen Schuhen sehen!“ Louis schmiss fast das Burberry Jackett in die nächste Ecke, bevor er sich daran erinnern konnte, das dieses Ding sein ganzes Jahresgehalt kosten würde. Dann hing er es auf einen Hacken.  
Eleanor lachte. „Na ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass er Spaß dran hat. Vielleicht… Moment mal, hast du gerade über High Heels geredet?“ Sie starrte Louis fragend an.  
Hatte er das? Hatte er über High Heels geredet? Nein, dass konnte nicht sein! Er hatte doch über Richard geredet und darüber, wie scheiße dieser Kerl war und dass sein Job auch ein Affe machen könnte. Nicht wahr?  
Doch dann kommt es in Louis’ Kopf an: Ja, er hatte gerade über High Heels geredet. Er hatte darüber geredet, dass Richard keine Ahnung hatte, was es hieß auf High Heels vor der Kamera zu stehen.  
Aber Louis hatte keinem je erzählt, dass er sich nach Feierabend zu Hause mit High Heels vor den Selbstauslöser stellte. Und deswegen hatte das für Eleanor sicherlich sehr komisch angehört.  
„Ich… High Heels? Nein, also nicht, dass ich wüsste.“  
„Doch, du hast gesagt, dass du ihn gerne mal auf hochhackigen Schuhen vor der Kamera sehen würdest, weil das nämlich gar nicht so einfach ist, wie er vielleicht denkt.“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der leicht bekleideten Brust. Nun nur noch in BH und Höschen.  
„Das… also… Weil ihr alle doch, also Mädchen ich meine Mädchen. Ihr müsst doch schrecklich leiden auf diesen… Dingern.“ Er seufzte.  
Er war es leid, so nach einem Ausrutscher zu reagieren.  
Eleanor kaufte ihm zum Glück seine Erklärung ab und Louis dankte dem höheren Wesen im Himmel einmal wieder dafür, dass er mit seinen Lügen und Geheimnissen durchkam.  
Zwei Tage später erhielt Louis einen Anruf von Niall Horan, seinem Agenten. Er kümmerte sich um Louis’ Aufträge und um seinen Arbeitsplan.  
„Du hast einen neuen Job“, begrüßte er das Männermodel, dass gerade in einem Kleid auf dem Sofa saß und sich die Fußnägel in der passenden Farbe lackierte. Pink. Louis hatte seinen violetten Lippenstift aufgelegt und nun beschlossen, dass es sein Lieblingsstück war. Nialls Anruf kam etwas überraschend und ein bisschen Nagellack war wegen Louis’ Zusammenzuckung auf die Couch getropft. Doch er hatte das Ganze beseitigen können.  
„Wenn es wieder ein Fotoshoot mit diesem Richard ist, dann sage ab. Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf diesen Typen!“  
Nur selten wurde Louis für Laufstege und Modenschauen gebucht. Obwohl er wirklich gut laufen konnte. (Immerhin hatte er auf High Heels geübt, da schaffte er es auf Schuhen ohne Absätze schon lange.) Doch meistens wollte ihn die Kunden für Shoots oder Werbespots. Erst letzte Woche war er das Gesicht von Coca Cola in Südkorea geworden. (Zum Glück hatte er wegen des Drehs nicht dorthin fliegen müssen.)  
Niall lachte leicht. „Nein, kein Richard. Ein Fotoshoot. Mal wieder, wer hätte das gedacht.“ Er seufzte ins Telefon. Niall wusste, wie gerne Louis mal Jobs hätte, bei denen er wirklich zeigen konnte, was er drauf hatte. „Wenigstens kein Richard. So ein anderer… Styles.“  
„Styles? Künstlername?“ Louis war nun mit einem seiner Füße fertig und widmete sich dem anderen.  
„Weiß nicht. Hört sich so an, oder? wer heißt mit leiblichen Namen Styles?“  
„Vorname?“, fragte Louis weiter. Am Vornamen erkannte man meist schon, ob es ein guter netter Fotograf war (kam so gut wie nie vor) oder ein schlechter und gemeiner (kam viel zu oft vor, eigentlich immer).  
„Harry.“  
Louis seufzte. „Sicherlich ein alter Sack, der seine schmierigen Finger nicht von den weiblichen Models lassen kann und mir ins Gesicht schmatzt.“  
„Louis, das war nur einmal und du hast es doch durchgezogen, nicht wahr?“ Niall versuchte Louis irgendwie wieder aufzubauen. Ein trauriger Louis war kein wirklicher Louis.  
„Ja, habe ich. Heißt aber nicht, dass ich mir das noch einmal gefallen lasse.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass er so alt ist. Ist relativ neu aufgestiegen. Außerdem wirst du diesmal keine arroganten Tussis um dich herum haben. Das ist ein Einzelshoot.“  
Louis nickte. Er war fast mit seinem zweiten Fuß fertig. Endlich. Er hatte keine Lust mehr, sich beim telefonieren die Nägel zu lackieren und keinem davon erzählen zu können.  
„Ich schicke dir gleich eine SMS mit der Adresse und der Zeit und du bist nächste Woche da.“  
„Nächste Woche erst?“ Louis runzelte die Stirn.  
Niall summte zustimmend. „Nächste Woche erst. Die ganze Woche hast du frei. Ist doch klasse.“  
Louis sprang fast auf, konnte sich im letzten Moment noch zurückhalten, in welchem ihm einfiel, dass er sich gerade erst frisch die Nägel lackiert hatte.  
Aber er hatte jetzt einen Plan.  
Niall hatte nach ein paar weiteren Plauderminuten aufgelegt und in diesen waren Louis’ Nägel getrocknet. Er zog sich schnell „falsche“ Klamotten an und rannte in den nächsten Supermarkt. Dort packte er sich mit seinen Lieblingssachen voll. Schokolade und Popcorn, Lollipops und Gebäck. Dann natürlich noch alles andere wie Milch und Butter, Brot und Gemüse und natürlich auch gesundes Obst wie Bananen und Äpfel.  
Zu Hause wieder angekommen packte er sich alles zurecht, huschte wieder in sein Zimmer und zog sich richtig an. Danach schminkte er sich, machte sich die Fingernägel und setzte sich erneut vor den Fernseher.  
Eine Woche hatte er Zeit er selbst zu sein.  
Die ersten zwei Tage vergingen problemlos, doch der dritte Tag zog sich endlos. Louis rief einmal Niall an und quatschte 20 Minuten mit ihm, doch dann musste Niall wieder arbeiten und Louis hatte weiter Zeit sich zu langweilen. Er langweilte sich so sehr, dass er sich dreimal anders schminkte und sich zweimal umzog.  
Schließlich lag er auf seinem Bett, hatte eine Tafel Schokolade neben sich liegen und scrollte durch Twitter. Plötzlich sah er, dass Eleanor einen gewissen @Harry_Styles getaggt hatte, auf welchem sie mit einem grinsenden Mann mit brauen gewellten Haaren zu sehen war.   
„Habe gerade den charmanten @Harry_Styles getroffen!! Mein Liebling!!“  
Woher kannte Eleanor Harry? Hatte sie schon einmal einen Fotoshoot mit ihm gehabt oder waren die beide einfach so befreundet oder vielleicht sogar zusammen?  
Das machte Louis neugierig und er klickte auf Harrys Profil. Harrys Profilbild war er selbst, versteckt hinter einer Spiegelreflexkamera.  
„Typisch Fotograf“, murmelte Louis kopfschüttelnd und scrollte durch seine Tweets.  
Seine Recherche ließ Louis einiges klar werden.  
Erstens: Harry war sehr beliebt. Zweitens: Er war außerdem sehr attraktiv und Drittens: Er machte mit so gut wie jedem Model nach dem Shooting ein Selfie und wurde selbst darauf getaggt, wenn er nicht derjenige war, der es hochlud. Louis fragte sich, ob er auch mit Harry ein Selfie machen würde, oder ob Harry letztendlich doch so blöd zu ihm war wie der Rest der Fotografen.

****

Dann war der Tag da. Louis musste wieder arbeiten, quälte sich aus dem Bett, stampfte im Nachthemd zum Frühstückstisch, ging danach ins Bad und zog sich falsche Klamotten an.  
Er schaute sich die SMS an, die ihm Niall vor einer Woche geschickt hatte und gab die Adresse in sein Navi im Handy ein. Dann zog er sich Schuhe an, was ziemlich schmerzte, weil seine Füße nur High Heels von den letzten paar Tagen gewöhnt waren und machte sich auf den Weg.  
Der Shoot fand in einer etwas kleineren leer stehenden Lagerhalle statt und als Louis dort ankam, war da rein gar nichts. Er dachte schon, dass er sich bei der Adresse verguckt hatte und am komplett falschen Ort war, aber das konnte nicht sein!  
Doch auf der anderen Seite war Louis ziemlich schlecht drauf heute, weil er sich wieder wie ein „Mann“ anziehen musste. (Wer sagte überhaupt, welches Geschlecht was zu tragen hatte und das darunter unterschieden werden sollte? Das war Quatsch!)  
Aber kein Fotograf kam zu spät. Wenn hier jemand zu spät kam, dann war das immer Louis Tomlinson.  
Louis ging ein paar Schritte durch die Halle, seine Handtasche (etwas weiblicher als sonst, weil er nicht anders konnte) fest in seinem Griff. Er sah sich um. Wie würde dieser Harry das mit den Fenstern machen? Würde er sie auflassen oder abhängen? Er hatte sicherlich sowieso seine Scheinwerfer mit.  
Nach ein paar Minuten schlug die Eingangstür zu. Louis hörte hastige Schritte, Gemurmel und deswegen drehte er sich dann auch um.  
Auf ihn zu kam ein Mann mit verwuschelten gewellten Haaren, einer Kamera um den Hals und einen Scheinwerfer in der Hand. Er schaute auf den Boden vor sich und sprach mit sich selbst.  
„Ist sich wohl zu fein, um mich anzugucken“, dachte sich Louis augenrollend und beobachtete den Mann, der Harry Styles zu sein schien weiter.  
Harry legte den Scheinwerfer in der Nähe einer kahlen weißen Wand ab und putzte sich den Schmutz von der verboten engen Jeans.  
Er schaute nun zu Louis und grinste ihn schief an. Als er auf Louis zu kam, stolperte er fast über eine Senkung im ungeraden abgewetzten Boden.  
Doch das schien Harry nicht einmal peinlich zu sein. „Hi, mein Name ist Harry Styles. Von dir mache ich heute Fotos, richtig? Louis Tomlinson von Modest!Modeling?“ Er reichte Louis seine Hand und schüttelte die andere kleine, die gestern Abend noch mit grünem und violetten Nagellack verziert war.  
Louis schaute ihn bloß an. Starrte auf Harrys Mund aus dem diese Worte gerade in einer tiefen, ruhigen und vor allem langsamen Stimme heraus geflossen waren.  
Louis’ Mund stand offen und als Harry sein Staunen bemerkte, musste er lachen. „Nur vor ab: Nein, ich hatte keine Operation an den Stimmbändern.“  
Nun schreckte Louis aus seinen Gedanken wieder hoch und schaute zu Harry auf. Der Mann war nicht nur mit einer guten Stimme ausgestattet, sondern auch noch mit einem großen und muskulösen Körper. „Ich heiße Louis.“  
„Ich weiß“, grinste Harry. Danach sah er sich hektisch um. „Liam müsste gleich da sein. Das ist der Kerl, der dich hier her bestellt hat, richtig? Der Typ von dieser Marke, dieser… wie heißt die?“  
Harry ließ Louis’ Hand los und überlegte, indem er seinen einen (sehr langen) Zeigefinger an sein Kinn legte und über Louis hinweg starrte (was so schwer bei Louis’ Körpergröße auch nicht war).  
„Adidas?“, half Louis nach. Meinte Harry das ernst? Kannte er die Marke Adidas nicht?  
Harry schnippte mit den Fingern, als auch er sich nun daran erinnern konnte. „Ja, richtig. Diese Sportmarke. Wir wollen ein paar hübsche Fotos von dir in Sportklamotten.“ Harry lächelte ihn an. „Das kriegen wir hin“, sagte er zu sich selbst und beäugte Louis von oben bis unten.  
Das war nichts Neues. Als Model wurde man oft von Fotografen angestarrt. Sie wollten sich eben auch ansehen, was sie da überhaupt fotografierten.  
Aber Louis mochte es trotzdem nicht.  
Nicht in diesen Klamotten.  
„Das ist gut“, nuschelte Louis und schritt schüchtern einen Schritt zurück. Er hörte wie die Tür nochmal knallte und er und Harry sahen einen braunhaarigen Mann, der auch beschenkt mit gutem Aussehen und muskulösen Körper war, auf sie zu laufen. „Es tut mir so leid! Der Verkehr und ich konnte meine Schlüssel nicht finden und bei meinem Handy war der Akku leer. Ich bin nie zu spät. Wirklich nie!“ Er raufte sich durch die Haare und gab Louis danach die Hand. „Liam Payne, Adidas.“  
Louis nickte. „Louis Tomlinson… Model?“  
„Harry Styles“, grinste Harry und schüttelte Liam danach die Hand.  
Nach der Begrüßung und einer ersten kurzen Besprechung des heutigen Shootings, ging Harry nochmal zu seinem Van und holte den Rest des Equipments in die Halle. Louis bekam von Liam drei Outfits in die Hand gedrückt und musste sich in der kalten und viel zu großen Halle umziehen. Mit der Angst, dass Harry herein kam und seine lackierten Fußnägel und seine Panties sah.  
Natürlich war das riskant. Sich die Nägel nicht wieder ab lackiert zu haben und die Panties anzuziehen, aber Louis fühlte sich einfach so schrecklich unwohl in den Boxershorts und die Nägel… Er hatte es einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht, sie ab zu lackieren. Sie waren so wunderschön geworden!  
Und da er kein Fußmodel war, war er einfach so leichtsinnig gewesen und hatte sich gesagt, dass er sie lackiert lassen konnte.  
Schließlich stand Louis vor einer der weißen Wände vor der Harry sein Stativ und vier Scheinwerfer platziert hatte. Die Fenster hatte er aufgelassen. (Vielleicht hatte er einfach nichts zum Abdecken mit, der Kerl schien sowieso so verplant.)  
Louis gab mal wieder sein Bestes. Harry wollte sogar, dass er lächelte und sein arrogantes Gesicht absetzte. Da fiel Louis das Posen viel leichter und schon bald fühlte er sich wie zu Hause vor seiner Kamera in seinen richtigen Klamotten.  
Das fiel auch leider Harry auf. Er lachte. „Louis, was machst du da?“  
Harry lehnte sich an einen der Scheinwerfer (,welcher fast umfiel) und hörte auf zu knipsen. Er lächelte Louis mit seinen weißen Zähnen an.  
„Was?“, fragte Louis verwirrt und runzelte die Stirn, die ihm eine Dame sorgfältig geschminkt hatte. Sie war kurz vorbei gekommen, Liam hatte sie bestellt. Sie hatte sich als Lou vorgestellt, etwas von ihrer Tochter Lux erzählt, Louis geschminkt und war schon wieder weg gewesen, weil gewisse Lux Fieber hatte und von der Großmutter abgeholt werden musste.  
„Du… also das ist wirklich süß, was du da machst, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das zu Adidas passt.“ Harry sagte das lieb und freundlich. Etwas was Louis von Fotografen überhaupt nicht gewöhnt war.  
„Ich, was mache ich genau?“, stotterte Louis verhalten und fühlte sich gleich etliche Meter kleiner. Er schaute zu Boden und wartete auf einen Anschiss.  
Der nie kam.  
„Komm mal zu mir und meiner Kamera. Ich zeige dir es mal.“ Harry winkte Louis zu sich, welcher in den gemütlichen Turnschuhen zu Harry tapste und sich neben ihn auf die andere Seite des Stativs stellte.  
Harry klickte durch die Bilder. Er fing vorne an.  
Am Anfang war alles noch normal, doch je weiter Harry klickte, desto femininer und fröhlicher wirkte Louis. Das Zweite war gut. Glücklich war gut. Aber feminine?  
„Oh“, flüsterte Louis und starrte mit traurigen Augen auf die weiter laufenden Bilder. „Das tut mir leid, ich kann das besser.“  
Er sah Harry mit schon fast Tränen gefüllten Augen an und biss sich verkrampft auf seine Lippen.  
Die erste Träne fiel, als er Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah. fast schon mitleidig.  
„Du siehst sehr hübsch aus auf den letzten Bildern und sehr glücklich, muss ich sagen. Wir machen einfach mal eine kurze Pause und setzen uns hin, okay?“  
Louis wollte protestieren. Stark wirken und sagen, dass er das sofort besser hin bekam und keine Pause brauchte. Er wollte sagen, dass er sich doch an den Zeitplan halten musste, dass Liam bald wieder kam (,welcher die beiden aus zeitlichen Gründen allein lassen musste, was aber für beide nicht schlimm war).  
Also nickte Louis nur und ließ sich von Harry zur nächsten Fensterbank führen. Harry legte eine Decke auf den schmutzigen Stein und bedeutete Louis sich zu setzen.  
Die Tränen rollten unaufhörlich Louis’ nun bald kaum mehr geschminkte Wagen hinunter und Harry saß hilflos da und schaute den armen Kleinen an. Er wollte am liebsten seinen Arm um Louis legen und ihn fest an sich drücken. Aber er wusste nicht, wie Louis dann reagieren würde. Ob er dann vielleicht erst recht nichts erzählen würde.  
Louis wischte sich die Tränen weg und schniefte. Harry stand auf und ging zu seiner Tasche. Aus ihr holte er ein paar Kekse und eine Kanne mit heißem schwarzen Tee. Er goss Louis etwas Tee ein und reichte ihm einen Keks.  
„Das kann ich nicht essen, davon werden meine Zähne gelb“, kommentierte Louis und sah Harry an. „Wir müssen doch noch weiter Fotos machen, oder? Oder meinst du, Liam feuert mich sowieso, wenn er die letzten Bilder auf deiner Kamera sieht?“  
Harry musterte Louis’ Gesicht. Er hatte schon immer ein gutes Auge gehabt und wusste wie Eyeliner aussah, wenn er gestern Abend hektisch abgewischt wurde. Es blieb immer ein kleiner Rest. Besonders wenn man wasserfesten benutzte. Und Louis hatte genau die Spuren von Eyeliner auf seinen Lidern. Selbst nachdem Lou ihn gepudert und geschminkt hatte.  
Und jetzt wusste Harry was los war.  
Er hätte es eigentlich gleich merken müssen. Diese Art wie Louis sich verhielt. So feminine.  
Dieser Blick, den er Harry gegeben hatte, als dieser ihn anfangs musterte. So unwohl.  
Das Louis schwul war, sah man auf einer Entfernung von zwölf Metern, aber das er ein Crossdresser war, nur wenn man genau hinsah. und das konnte Harry als professioneller Fotograf nun einmal ziemlich gut.  
„Ich denke, dass wir eine gute Aufnahme finden. Wir sind für heute fertig“, sagte Harry beruhigt.  
„Aber ich will nicht gefeuert werden! Das wäre der erste Job, bei dem ich keinen Gehalt kriege! Ich brauche diesen Job, Mister Styles“, erklärte Louis hastig und schüttelte den Kopf hin und her.  
„Nenn mich Harry, Süßer“, korrigierte Harry ihn.  
„Okay, Harry dann also. Aber ich brauche diesen Job!“, erklärte Louis weiter und schaute Harry traurig in die grünen Augen.  
Louis’ Augen waren blau. Da fiel Harry endlich ein, wie er Louis auf diese Sache ansprechen konnte. „Welchen Lidschatten benutzt du immer?“  
Und ja, es hätte Louis gleich auffallen sollen, aber er reagierte so, wie er zu Hause reagieren würde. „Meistens braun oder blau. Weil ich habe blaue Augen und da nimmt man am besten blau oder braun, das hebt meine Augenfarbe hervor.“ Als er die Sätze ausgesprochen hatten, weiteten sich seine Augen und er schüttelte rapide den Kopf.   
Harry fasste ihn an den Schultern, als er merkte, dass Louis zu zittern begann. „Louis, Louis. Wir kriegen das hin. Es ist doch alles gut“, flüsterte er ihm zu und starrte Louis in die nun wieder mit Tränen gefüllten Augen.  
„Ich…“, schluchzte Louis. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte das nicht sagen. Wieso fragst du sowas auch, ich meine…“  
„Ganz ruhig. Komm her“, murmelte Harry beruhigend und nahm Louis fest in den Arm. Der Tee und die Kekse standen immer noch neben ihm auf der Fensterbank. Er achtete, dass er den Tee nicht umkippte. So etwas passierte ihm schon einmal öfter.  
„Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen, ja? Das ist doch schön. Hältst du es nur vor deinen Kollegen geheim?“  
Louis schüttelte den Kopf, seinen Kopf in Harrys Brust.  
„Vor wem noch?“ Harry runzelte die Stirn.  
„Vor allen.“  
„Allen?“  
„Nur du weißt das. und vielleicht die Leute, die meine Kreditkarte verwalten. oder die denken, ich habe eine sehr shopping fröhliche Freundin.“ Er lachte bitter und schlang seine Arme um Harry.  
Der Fotograf seufzte. „Wieso hast du es keinem gesagt?“  
„Wieso wohl?“, schnauzte Louis, „Ein Schwuler, der sich wie eine Frau anzieht?!“  
Nicht wie eine Frau, sondern wie er selbst, wollte Harry sagen, verbiss es sich nun aber, da Louis völlig in Rage geriet.  
„Ich habe mich geoutet und das war für so gut wie für jeden okay und dann rede ich mit meiner besten Freundin über Crossdresser und sie meint, dass das bei keinem Mann gut aussieht und dass sie sich quasi alle nur verkleiden. Und ich? ich saß da und hab fast geheult wegen der Scheiße! Und da habe ich beschlossen es nie jemanden zu sagen, es sei denn, irgendjemand zeigt mir so viel Unterstützung, dass ich mich traue. Aber ich habe mich nie getraut, weil die Unterstützung nicht kam und ich nicht gerade der Selbstbewussteste bin, wenn es um die Sache geht! Ich habe das so gut versteckt, all die Jahre, aber ich hasse es! Wieso kann ich mich nicht so anziehen, wie ich es will? Wieso kann mein Nagellack nicht einmal dranbleiben? Wieso kann ich nie meine Lieblingsschuhe anziehen? Weil sie High Heels sind und das nur für Frauen akzeptabel ist! Ich hasse das so sehr und ich kann einfach nicht mehr! Ich will endlich ich sein können, aber ich kann es nicht, weil das einfach eine verdammt dolle Überwindung braucht von all den Komplexen, die ich habe und die auch immer da sein werden. Wegen dem allem habe ich keine Dates und nur vielleicht mal einen One-Night-Stand im Jahr und das war’s und bis heute hat noch niemand mein Zimmer gesehen, weil alles voller Schminke ist und überall rosa Anziehsachen und Heels liegen!“   
Harry saß mit offenen Mund da und schaute Louis an. „Ich bin der erste, der es weiß? Dem du das alles erzählst?“ Er fühlte sich irgendwie geehrt, auch wenn es ja nicht von Louis gewollt und das kleine zierliche Model am Rand der Verzweiflung gewesen war und es nur deswegen erzählte.  
Louis nickte stumm.  
„Wir kriegen das hin, komm mit, Kleiner.“

****

Harry fuhr Louis nach Hause und stieg mit ihm aus. Louis sagte nichts. Ihm war es recht. Sollte Harry mit rein kommen.  
„Willst du etwas trinken?“, fragte Louis immer noch schniefend.  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte. „Vielleicht einen Kaffee, wenn du einen da hast.“  
Louis nickte und ging in die Küche. Auf dem Küchentisch lag noch der Nagellackentferner mit den Pads, die er gestern Abend benutzt hatte. Harry beugte sich über den Tisch und betrachtete sie. Er erkannte das Farbgemisch sofort. „Grün und violett, oder? Das ist eine schöne Farbkombination, Kompvlementärfarben“, kommentierte er und drehte sich zu Louis um. Dieser nickte nur stumm und setzte den Kaffee auf. Er trank nicht oft Kaffee. Den gab es nur, wenn Niall vorbei kam. Louis bevorzugte Tee.  
„Also… jetzt da du das weißt, also … das… Könnte ich mich vielleicht umziehen? Ich muss dir eh noch die Adidas-Sachen mitgeben.“  
Harry lächelte ihn an und nickte. „Ich setze mich hin und warte auf dich. Lass dir Zeit.“  
Und Louis ließ sich Zeit. Sehr viel Zeit.  
In dieser Zeit inspizierte Harry die Küche, setzte sich eine zweite Kanne Kaffee auf. (So groß war die Kanne nicht) und sah sich das Kleingedruckte der Nagellackentferner-Flasche an.  
Schließlich hörte er das Klacken von hohen Schuhen auf dem Parkett und als er zum Türrahmen blickte, kam da ein schüchtern lächelnder Louis herein. Er trug einen pompösen Rock, der seine Hüften betonte, eine Bluse mit Rüschen und High Heels, deren Zentimeter Harry am liebsten nachgezählt hätte. Außerdem hatte Louis Make-Up aufgetragen. Eyeliner, Mascara, den leichten Lidschatten von dem sie gerade noch in der Lagerhalle gesprochen hatten und einen violetten Lippenstift.  
Er drehte sich einmal und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Spüle, um sich einen Tee zu aufzusetzen.  
Harry hatte nur den Mund auf und musterte Louis’ bemerkenswertes Hinterteil, das eine Wölbung im Stoff des Rockes hervorhob.  
Louis drehte sich um und hüpfte auf die Küchenzeile. Er ließ seine kurzen Beine baumeln und grinste Harry freudig an.  
„Du bist verdammt heiß, weißt du das?“, rutschte es dem Fotografen heraus.  
Louis kicherte. „Danke.“  
„Ich wüsste keinen Grund, wieso du der Welt dich nicht in diesen Klamotten zeigen solltest. Du bist gleich ganz anders. So selbstbewusst und zufrieden. Du strahlst förmlich.“  
Harry stand auf und schlich sich neben Louis. Er strich langsam über den Stoff von Louis’ Rock und schaute Louis tief in die Augen.  
Louis’ Atem wurde unregelmäßig und er verfing sich in Harrys Augen.  
„Gehen wir mal aus?“, fragte Harry mit nun noch tieferer Stimme.  
Louis nickte. „Gerne.“  
„Aber du musst mir eins versprechen, okay?“, sagte Harry. Seine Finger fuhren an der Strumpfhose entlang, die Louis unter dem Rock trug. Er achtete jedoch darauf, dass eine Hände nicht zu weit nach oben rutschten, um Louis zu nichts zu zwingen und keinen falschen Eindruck zu machen.  
„Du sagst es deinen Freunden und deiner Familie. Du bist du selbst in diesen Klamotten und wenn sie dich nicht in diesen Sachen kennen, dann kennen sie dich nicht.“  
„Aber…“, setzte Louis an, wurde jedoch unterbrochen.  
„Und du wirst sehen, dass ihnen das nichts ausmachen wird. Vielleicht müssen sie sich erst daran gewöhnen, aber sie werden es respektieren und wenn sie es nicht tun, dann haben sie dich nicht in ihrem Umfeld verdient.“  
Harry, ich…“ Louis wusste nicht, ob er weinen oder lachen sollte. (Lieber lachen, beim Weinen verschmierte seine Schminke.)  
„Und du wirst von mir zu deinem nächsten Job begleitet und du wirst das anhaben, wonach dir ist. Egal, was es ist. In Ordnung?“  
Louis nickte. Verbiss sich das Kommentar, dass ihn Harry fast erpresste, denn er glaubte, dass es jetzt so weit war. Harry war die Unterstützung, die sich immer gebraucht hatte.

****

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Niall gerne durch Louis’ Sachen stöberte und ihm beim Schminken andauernd zusehen wollte, weil das für ihn eine Art Kunst war, die er nie können und verstehen wird.  
Und es stellte sich heraus, dass Jay es schon wusste, seitdem immer mehr Schminke aus ihrem Kästchen neben dem Spiegel verschwunden war und sie diese Sachen in Louis’ Zimmer gefunden hatte.  
Und es stellte sich ebenfalls heraus, dass Chloé ihren Kommentar zurück nahm und zugab, dass Louis wohl das schönste Wesen auf Erden in seinen richtigen Klamotten war.  
Außerdem hatte Louis seinen nächsten Job wieder zusammen mit Eleanor, die große Augen machte, als sie ihn in einem leichten Sommerkleid zum Set gehen sah. Sie umarmte ihn und freute sich riesig jemanden zu haben, mit dem sie shoppen gehen konnte.  
Der nächste Job war ebenfalls mit Richard, welcher nicht schlecht guckte, als Louis selbst in „männlichen“ Klamotten einen selbstbewussten und siegesreichen Eindruck machte. Alles was er nach dem Fotoshoot zu sagen hatte, war: „Gut gemacht, Tomlinson.“  
Und Harry? Der führte Louis in aller Manier in ein feines Restaurant aus und machte ihm den Hof. Und es dauerte nicht lange, da schlief Louis nicht mehr allein in seinem Himmelbett, denn Harry war jetzt immer da. Bei ihm, mit ihm und für ihn.


End file.
